¿Nervioso? Tranquilizate
by Lallen
Summary: A Kaito lo operaran del estomago. Esta nervioso. por suerte, Meiko tambien esta ahi.


**¿Nervioso? Tranquilízate…**

**One-shot KaiMei**

**Porque ya NADIE (oigan, ni en inglés, no amuelen…) ha publicado KaiMei, debía volver con un poco más para todos. Un One-shot. Y es KaiMei.**

**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid NO es mio…**

-Sssh… no estés nervioso.-

-¡NO ESTOY NERVIOSO!-

-Estás nervioso.-

-¡Falso!-

-…hum… no, parece que mas que nervioso estás completamente histérico.-

Kaito hizo un puchero y miró hacia la ventanilla, como si tuviera seis años y estuviera a punto de hacer un berrinche. Meiko sonrió divertida al verlo así, porque Kaito tratando de parecer ofendido era una imagen que resultaba de lo más cómica.

Kaito había amanecido sintiéndose realmente mal del estomago; por ingerir demasiados helados sin cuidado había tenido un par de complicaciones en el estomago, y requería una pequeña intervención para sanar. Larga historia, no daré más detalles médicos.

-Tranquilízate. No tienes por qué estar nervioso.-

Kaito volteó a verla enojado. Pero en lugar de inspirar temor o culpa, inspiraba ternura. Realmente no le salía el papel de chico ofendido o enojado.

-...el doctor es muuuy bueno. Nunca en toda su vida ha causado algún problema.- aseguró Meiko, tratando de quitarle lo nervioso (y todavía con la sonrisa que le causaba ver a Kaito tratando de parecer enojado).

Kaito rezongó y por fin volteó a verla. –NO ESTOY NERVIOSO.-

-¿Entonces?-

-…- Kaito la miró, y poco a poco su expresión cambio de "enojado" a "carita de temor completo" -… ¡Estoy Asustado! ¡Muy asustado!-

Ahí fue cuando Meiko no lo soportó más y soltó la carcajada que retumbó en toda la habitación. Es que… ¡Esa cara! ¡Esa cara! ¡Y el tono de su voz!

Kaito frunció el ceño. – ¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso!-

-¡Jajaja! ¡No viste tu cara!- siguió carcajeando Meiko. – ¡Y el tono con el que lo dijiste! ¡Jajaja! ¡Por dios! ¡Te oíste taaan llorón!-

Siguió riéndose un rato hasta que vio como Kaito tenía los ojos brillantes y llorosos. Pero esta vez supo que tal vez lo de llorón había estado de más.

Fueron unos segundos de silencio… cuando…

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Kaito rompió en llanto histéricamente.-¡Yo aquí muriéndome de miedo porque me van a abrir la panza y tu riéndote! ¡BUAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? Sniiif…-

Meiko se quedó en silencio mientras él seguía llorando y quejándose.

Que si no era justo, que si estaba asustado y mucho, que si en lugar de apoyarlo de burlaba de él, que si la operación lo aterrorizaba, que si que tal que la anestesia fallaba como en "Grey", que si hacían algo feo con su estomago y no volvería a comer helado, que si no se quería morir, que si no sabia como se sentía, que si que tal si el doctor era un farsante…

Y la mujer esperó pacientemente a que Kaito terminara de hablar, sollozar, llorar, quejarse y etc.

Y fue bastante largo, porque Kaito tenia mucho que hablar, sollozar, quejarse y etc. Pero aun así Meiko esperó tranquilamente, a que Kaito poco a poco se hubiese desahogado, a que el volumen de sus quejas bajara, y a que la tranquilidad volviera y sólo se quedara lloriqueando en silencio, mirándola con reproche.

Y cuando cerró los ojos mientras se los tallaba para limpiarse las lágrimas, por fin Meiko hizo algo más que esperar. Así, cuando Kaito los volvió a abrir su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya.

Meiko volvió a sonreír, pero no con su expresión de burla o diversión, mas bien una sonrisa cargada de cariño, como quien ve algo tierno.

-Ssssh… no tengas miedo.-

Kaito se sonrojó como era su costumbre, y volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando la nariz de Meiko tocó la suya en un roce casi invisible. Le gustaba cuando hacía eso.

-Perdón por reírme y por decirte llorón. Es que es cierto, hay veces en que eres muy, muy llorón.-

Kaito frunció el ceño. –pero…-

-…Pero eres un llorón al que quiero mucho, por eso y por muchas otras cosas.- concluyó Meiko pegando su frente a la suya.

-Me van a operar…-

-…y no debes tener miedo por ello, ¿ok?-

Kaito abrió los ojos y la miró a los suyos embelesado. Eran de un color entre café y rojizo, precioso, que siempre lo mantenían inmóvil cuando los miraba.

Pero ella interrumpió el contacto visual cerrando los ojos para por fin unir sus labios a los de el. En ese momento a Kaito se le olvidó todo. El hospital y la camilla en la que estaba, las paredes blancas a su alrededor, el clima soleado de afuera, la operación futura, los gemelos y Miku esperando afuera…

…solo se concentró en la dama que lo besaba.

Cuando se separaron, él notó algo en el aire por fin.

-Tienes aliento a sake.- dijo, entre extrañado y sorprendido. –Estuviste bebiendo… ¿hoy?-

Meiko parpadeo incrédula, preguntándose si Kaito se sentía bien. ¿Quien creía él que era? ¿Una monjita o una niña? Sí, había estado bebiendo. Meiko amaba el alcohol, ¿llevaban casi cinco años juntos y lo había olvidado?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-

-Sólo… estaba preguntándome, porque… si, te gusta mucho beber y todo pero… ¿Bebiste en la sala de espera?-

-Una lata de sake, sí.-

-…me pregunto si eso está bien en un hospital.-

-¡Rayos! Al menos pongan afuera un letrerito de "no molestar", ¿si?- exclamó Miku con cara escandalizada. Atrás de ella, los gemelos se asomaron con curiosidad.

-Uuuuh… Kaito, Meiko, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto Rin con curiosidad, perdón, morbosidad mientras Len se sonrojaba.

Meiko estaba sobre la cama, inclinada sobre Kaito, en una posición muy comprometedora, pero por una vez no habían estado haciendo nada especialmente escandaloso como otras veces (Como la vez de los extraños sonidos en el baño, cuando ambos se encerraron ahí, o el sujetador de Meiko que misteriosamente apareció bajo la mesa… por citar ejemplos).

Kaito trago saliva medio abochornado, pero por suerte Meiko siempre tomaba la delantera cuando era hora de dar explicaciones.

-Le decía a Kaito que no debía tener miedo, porque el doctor es muuuy profesional y nunca ha fallado.-

Entonces Kaito volvió a recordar el asunto de la operación y puso cara de mucho malestar antes de exclamar:

-¡Nooo! ¡Tengo mieeedo!-

**Fin Del One-shot**

**No olviden dejan review!**

**PD:**

**Una reflexión:**

**Si los fans del KaiMei escribieran tantas subidas de tono como las fans extremas del yaoi, yo habría muerto desangrada y feliz leyendo algunos en FF.**

**Pero noooooo…**

**Así que ya ni modo.**


End file.
